Quite the Slut
by Violette Allure
Summary: Spencer, Melissa, Jason. Lemon/Incest


Quite the Slut

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings were out for the night. Spencer was up in her room doing schoolwork, and Melissa was in the barn watching television. Everything was ordinary. At least, until their parents actually got in the car and drove away.

Spencer listened for the start of the engine, for the crunch of the gravel beneath the tires, and when she did she practically bolted downstairs.

There she found Melissa was waiting for her. She could feel already how excited she was, but she knew she had to wait for the third member of their party. Spencer texted him, telling him her parents were gone and it was just her and her sister.

Not only five minutes later, he arrived at the door. Melissa grew a smirk but waited patiently where she was. Spencer, however, glided over to him and began her attack of his neck. She felt his fingers fumble against the buttons of her shirt and eventually throw it off.

Melissa decided it was time to join in. She stood behind her sister, grinding into her from behind. She traced her fingers around the edge of Spencer's bra and unclasped it. He spun Spencer around, so now she was facing Melissa and started grinding as well. Melissa began to attack her breasts.

Spencer moaned. No one had ever done this to her, but she loved every second of it.

"Our little sister's quite the slut." Jason teased.

"Must run in the family." Melissa replied. Melissa's mouth was replaced with Jason's hands as she licked and nipped down her stomach. She slowly and tauntingly unbuttoned Spencer's jeans and slid them down her legs, throwing them into a corner. She bit the edge of Spencer's panties and dragged them down with her teeth, removing them as well.

"Not fair." Spencer whined, "I'm completely naked and you two are still fully clothed. She then turned around and threw Jason's shirt over his head. Meanwhile Melissa was finger fucking her from behind. Spencer was starting to turn into a hot mess of whines, groans, and panting.

Somehow she managed to get Jason out of his pants and boxers. She quickly took him into her mouth, scraping him with her teeth and swirling her tongue around his tip. Jason grasped her hair to keep her in place. As he got closer and closer to climax, he began to force himself down his littlest sister's throat. Spencer didn't mind, though. Melissa had taught her how to avoid a gag reflex. Thank god for older sisters.

"Oh, fuck Spencer!" He yelled as he came into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of him before standing and dragging him as Melissa to her bedroom.

As Melissa and Jason occupied themselves with kissing and touching each other, Spencer retrieved her dildo from her bedside table. She didn't put it on quite yet though. She broke the two apart, capturing Melissa's lips for a heated make out session. Jason stood back and watched, mentally swearing it was like something from a good porn movie.

The sisters began to grind again. Spencer proceeded to nip at her breasts while Melissa spanked her.

"Your such a naughty little bitch." She moaned

"Look who's talking." Spencer fired back. Though their words were insulting they proceeded to grind.

"Make me come you slut!" Spencer yelled. Melissa inserted her finger into Spencer's asshole and pumped it in and out.

"God yes fuck me! Fuck me like the little whore I am!" She screamed as she came.

Jason was pumping his hand around himself. He couldn't help it. However Spencer and Melissa had finished and they were coming for him. Spencer retrieved the dildo and strapped it on. She lined up in front of Jason and Melissa lined up in front of her.

Jason pushed into Spencer, and Spencer pushed into Melissa. The girls moaned as Jason let out a strained groan.

He started slow so both spencer and Melissa could find the rhythm. It wouldn't work right otherwise. He felt Spencer move against him and he sped up. He grabbed Spencer's hair and used it to pump even faster.

Spencer gripped Melissa's hips, practically slamming her onto the dildo. It wasn't long before Melissa was screaming out.

Spencer and Jason were still going though. He was fucking her how she liked it: hard and fast. But it wasn't enough.

Jason knew he had to dominate her. Force her to come otherwise she wouldn't. Still inside her he spun her so she was on her back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and graves the sheets to hang on to this blissful pleasure before she came. Jason however, wanted things a different way.

He grabbed the top posts of her canopy bed. With practically everything he had he thrusted into her. He was fucking her so hard their bodies left the mattress with every pump. The headboard of the bed was slamming into the wall. Jason was too close, he was going to come.

"Fuck Jason! Fuck me harder!"

He obeyed. He fucked her so hard it was starting to hurt HIM. But he liked it that way.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh god fuck yes Jason!"

"Tell me your a slut!" He yelled at her.

" I'm a slut! Oh god I'm a slut!"

"You like being dominated! You want to be controlled!"

"YES!" She yelled as she came.

Her already tight walls grew even tighter and made him come. They screamed and came together, Spencer still rotating her hips out of pleasure.

Jason stated the night and they all slept in Spencer's bed naked. Her parent wouldn't be back until noon the next day anyways.


End file.
